From the Past Love to the Present
by spocketlaine
Summary: A new girl transfered to Domino who doesn't know anything until something happened... AtemxOC sorry I suck at summaries
1. Prolouge

My first AtemXOC and also I would like to thank you for the idea you gave me and I'm sorry to steal some of your plot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. but please R and R

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A girl with light brown hair and brown eyes was sitting besides the river while putting her pale hand on the water. The girl was in white dress with a gold sash around its waist. Her brown hair braided in one long white ribbon. _

_She was playing happily in the river bank. Since she was born as a siren and was gifted by the gods by a pair of legs for being the fated girl to bring peace in both Greece and Egypt. Being the light in the world of darkness and being the child of two nations._

_She was one of the daughters of a Greek God at the same time being an adopted daughter by a sea nymph and now a daughter of the Egyptian gods. As Greece as her homeland, and now living in Egypt, adjusting life wasn't so easy for a foreigner like her. The atmosphere, the culture, the air, all of it is new to her._

_But as time passes by, she learned all of the cultures and language of the country. With the help of her newly found friends especially the pharaoh's son, she can now feel that she belong._

_But shortly after all the joy they will still be sorrow that follow. The Thief King whom all the people of Egypt are afraid of suddenly attacked the palace. The Pharaoh and the Thief King battled until one is dead already. Alas, the Pharaoh died. The Thief King was rejoicing. _

_Then all of the sudden, the Pharaoh's son challenged the Thief King. The girl pleaded that he shouldn't do it. Her plead was useless. The prince moved on with the battle. They fought for hours._

_After the intense battle, the prince won victorious. But the thief king escaped. The people don't know about the escaped of the thief king, still they celebrated._

_After 2 days, when all the damaged part of the palace was fixed, a celebration was held for the coronation of the Prince becoming Pharaoh._

_Atlas, the coronation was done and now he was now Pharaoh. The party begun and all the people celebrated while the girl was just at the balcony. She was staring at the moon. Tonight was a full moon so she went out to the balcony to see the moon. Sirens have a connection to the moon since water is their home._

_When she was gazing intently on the moon someone crept behind her without her sensing._

_Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was shocked and turned around and come face to face with the Pharaoh._

"_You startled me My Lord," she said._

"_Well I was looking for you and I remembered that tonight is a full moon so I knew that you would be gazing at it," He said._

_He stayed with her and they talked about random things and then laugh when they said something funny. They stayed like that until they felt tired. And then they went to their chambers._

_Now back to where the girl was._

_The girl was in the Nile River remembering the past days of the time she spent in Egypt._

_She was in deep in thought when somebody crept behind her. She was surprised because it was the Pharaoh again._

"_You really like surprises, don't you?" she said_

"_You can say that," he answered._

"_Well, I been wondering, why you didn't accept all the proposal that was asked for you?" He asked._

"_I don't know. Maybe it's just that I'm not ready. Wait why do you asked that? Could it be…" she said_

"_I thought that you would know already." He said with a playful smirk._

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_The girl was shocked with what the Pharaoh said. In fact she didn't know what to say._

_"I - I, yes. Yes, yes, yes."_

_The girl jumped to the arms of the Pharaoh. While they were happily talking, the surroundings became dark. The only person there was the girl. She was surprised that her surroundings became black. She ran and ran calling the names of the people she know._

_Alas, she gave up. She sat in a position that she is hugging her knees. She cried. She prayed to all the gods she knew._

_Until suddenly, she saw a light. A blinding light. _

_Until then she was already awake._


	2. Chapter 1: Amara

A/N: Thank you Isis Kaiton for the review. I appreciate it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Amara

A girl woke up suddenly from her sleep. Surprise can be seen in her face. Remembering again her unusual dream. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

She raised her hand to her eyes and thought, 'who could that boy be? And why am I crying?'

She wiped the tears from her eyes and thought of what was her dream. It was very weird for her for she had never cried about her dream before. She kept thinking of it until she fell asleep.

Yugi was walking to school with Yami right beside him. They were talking about cards and anything related to monsters. Anzu suddenly tapped Yugi on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Yugi," Anzu greeted him.

"Good morning too, Anzu," Yugi greeted her back.

"Hey, Yugi, Anzu," Jounouchi caught up with them while putting one arm on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey. Honda, hurry up will'ya. We'll be late if you don't speed things up," Jounouchi shouted behind where Honda was buying a drink from the vending machine.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Honda shouted back after getting his drink. He caught up with them and opened his can of soda.

They continued walking. Jounouchi and Honda keep on fighting because of some silly matter while Anzu was getting mad and couldn't keep her patience anymore and got both the ears of the two who were bickering. Yugi was just watching them.

'A wonderful day today, right?' Yami said to Yugi in their mind connection.

'Yes, it is,' Yugi answered him. 'I hope something good will happen today,' he continued.

They reached their classroom 15 minutes before the bell rang. Yugi went to his seat at the upper left of Kaiba who was typing on his laptop who doesn't seem bothered about Yugi arriving. When Yugi finally sat, Bakura went to the seat on his right.

"Good morning, Yugi," Bakura said to Yugi.

"Good morning too, Bakura," Yugi replied. He suddenly remembered their first encounter with Bakura. They never

thought that he would be holding the Millennium Ring that he holds the spirit of a person in their.

When the bell rang, most students went to their appointed seat. Then the teacher came in and spoke.

"A new student will be joining us today. I hope you will treat her well. Please come in now."

After the teacher spoke, a girl with midnight blue hair tied in a bun came in. Her azure eyes were sparkling like the clear water of a spring. As she walked the teacher wrote her name in the blackboard.

"Class, this is Ayanna Natsuhiko. She is the new student that will be joining us. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said to the whole class.

"I'm Ayanna Natsuhiko. You can call me Ayanna or Yanna. Nice meeting you all," The girl said.

"Well then, now that you have introduced yourself to us you may seat besides Mr. Motou. Mr. Motou please raise your hand so that Ms. Natsuhiko can go to his seat," The teacher said to Yugi and he raised his hand.

Ayanna went to the boy who raised his hand and sat at the desk at the boy's right. After Ayanna was now seated the teacher began the lesson.

"Hi nice to meet you my name's Yugi Motou. You can just call me Yugi, well everyone does," Yugi introduced himself while Yami appearing beside him. Ayanna seems to notice Yami's existence but she thought that Yami was a ghost and she shrugged it off. 'But still, a ghost that looks like a living person,' she wondered.

"I'm Ayanna. You can call me Yanna or Ayanna or whatever you prefer. But can I call you Yugi ?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Yugi smiled at her and Ayanna smiled back at him.

And they now listened to the teacher.

At Lunch time……

"Hey, Yugi come on we need to go to the canteen before we ran out of food to buy," Jounouchi said to Yugi while walking to Yugi's desk.

"Sure, Just a minute," Yugi said while digging something from his bag. At last he found it. He was about to go when he noticed Ayanna's blank stare at the window. So he decided to ask her. He said to Jounouchi to wait for him.

"Um… Ayanna?" Yugi uttered.

"Hmm…" Ayanna turned her head to face Yugi. "Oh, Yugi can I help you with something?"

"Umm… It's just…" Yugi, as the shy person he was, was way too nervous to say it. Then suddenly Yami said something in their mind. 'Come on say it already, will'ya' Yugi answered back. 'I'm trying.' Yami just chuckled

"Yugi?" Ayanna asked as Yugi stopped talking with Yami.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Yugi, at last said it but a little fast. Ayanna was surprised that someone invited her.

"Are you k-kidding!? Of, course I would love to!!!" Ayanna was standing and was happily jumping while Yugi who just sweat dropped.

"Hey, Yugi hurry up will'ya!?" Jounouchi's patience was almost beyond border line."I'll be right there!" Yugi replied. "so, let's get going, then?"

"Yeah," Ayanna answered.

"Hey guys, is it alright if Ayanna could join us to lunch? Yugi asked them.

"Ayanna? Who's Ayanna, Yugi?" Tea asked him.

"The new girl," Yugi said to them while turning to Ayanna and she returned him with a smile and a wave.

"W-wait the new cute girl?" Honda asked so suddenly. "I gladly accept," Jounouchi agreed already. "It will be boring if we just have Anzu," he added.

"Are You Telling Me That I Am Not CUTE?" Anzu asked Jounouchi while glaring.

"I-its not that-"Jounouchi was stopped by Yugi.

"So, is it okay?"

"I guess so," Anzu said uncertainly

"Great, I'll just call her." Yugi exclaimed

Yugi walked to Ayanna and said that his friends were okay if she joins them. And they went to the other guys and they went to the canteen. Ayanna was happy because she has now many friends.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayanna was now at her house studying. She was busy looking for something on her history book when her necklace glowed and she heard a voice and her eyes went blank. Then her world became black.

"Ayanna, Ayanna," A mysterious voice called her. Ayanna turned around her saw someone identical to her.

"W-who are you?" Ayanna asked the mysterious girl.

"I am Amara, Your ancestor. The necklace that your mother gave to you were from me. I sealed my soul in there because I was looking someone." Amara explained.

"B-but I don't understand. Who are you looking for?" Ayanna was confused.

"Do you remember your dream the other night?" Amara asked her calmly.

"Y-yes," She answered.

"Well, that was part of my memory. Memories that were too painful to remember," Amara said sadly.

"But why is it appearing in my dream?" Ayanna questioned

"I don't know the reason too. But you saw someone besides your friend Yugi right?"

"Yeah. Wait but how did you know?" Ayanna was again confused.

"You could say that I was listening to your conversation quietly," Amara just chuckled.

"Well, I thought that was a ghost," Ayanna exclaimed.

"That person was just like me. He sealed his soul in the Millennium Puzzle. The one that was on Yugi's neck."

"Oh. But what do you want?" Ayanna asked hotly.

"Can I take over your body for a while?"Amara asked seriously.

"H-huh? N-no y-you can't" Ayanna panicked.

"No, I was just saying if we could share the same body. And don't worry they won't call you weird." Amara giggled a little while saying this.

"I guess so," Ayanna agreed uncertainly.

"Oh, thank you Ayanna. You don't know how you made so happy," Amara said to her.

After that, Ayanna was now back at her room.

"Amara? Are you there?" She called.

"You called, Ayanna?" Amara said while appearing beside her.

And then Ayanna went back to her work smiling.

A/N: Okay that's it for the first chapter. Please review


	3. Chapter 2: Amara's Story

Chapter 2:

Ayanna was walking to school with Amara right beside her. They just walked silently. When they reached school, they met Yugi and the others who were talking.

"Good morning, guys," Ayanna walked to them.

"Good morning," They all chorused.

Yami turned to face Ayanna. While he was facing Ayanna, he saw Amara who sensed Yami looking at her, she quickly disappeared. Yami was suspicious of what Amara did. _'That was_ _strange,' _he wondered.

"_Seems, like the person inside Yugi saw me," _Amara said to Ayanna in their mind.

"_R-really," _Ayanna replied shocked. Amara just nodded.

"Hey, guys we should hurry up. The bells gonna ring any minute," Anzu interrupted them.

'Oh, right," Jounouchi answered.

And they went to their classroom. All of them went to their own seats. Each was minding their own business. Yugi was arranging his cards. Jounouchi was busy bragging other students about his greatness. Anzu and Honda were talking to other students. Ayanna was reading a book about Mythologies of different countries.

Yami was thinking about the person who was beside Ayanna that morning.

"_What are you thinking about?" _Yugi asked Yami.

"_It's just that, I saw someone beside Ayanna this morning. That girl looks exactly like Ayanna," _Yami answered back._ "Come on switch with me for a while, there's still twenty minutes left anyway, and I want to ask her about this,"_ Yami added.

Meanwhile, Amara noticed what just happened between Yugi and Yami.

"Looks like they're gonna switch,"Amara said suddenly.

"Did you say something, Amara?" Ayanna asked her.

"Well, as I said this morning, the person inside Yugi saw me. I think they'll switch places to ask you about all of this," Amara replied."If ever he asked you all about this, just answer that this is a secret that you cannot reveal," she continued.

"O-okay," Ayanna answered unsurely.

And Amara was right. Yami did switch with Yugi and went to ask Ayanna.

"Hey, Ayanna can I ask you something?" Yami asked Ayanna.

"Oh, Yu-. Wait, you're not Yugi, are you?" Ayanna questioned suspiciously.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm still me," Yami answered nervously._' How did she know that I'm not Yugi?' _he asked himself.

"Well for me, you're not Yugi," Ayanna said stubbornly.

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked seriously.

"Judging from your appearance, your eyes become sharper and had grown quite taller. Also you have a more serious aura circling around you than the usual Yugi," Ayanna explained.

"Ok you got me," Yami surrendered.

"I knew it!" Ayanna exclaimed."So, what's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know either, but Yugi calls me Yami," Yami answered who was carried away, forgetting about his question.

"Oh," Ayanna could only say that word." Well nice meeting you. But how did you end up inside Yugi?"

"I… don't really know. When I woke I was already in Yugi."

"Oh well. What was that thing you want to ask me, Yami?"

"Well, I saw someone beside you this morning and she looks exactly like you. Do you know that person?" Yami asked.

Ayanna was thinking of something to say. She couldn't let Yami know of Amara's existence.

"Hmm… A girl that looks exactly like me… Hmm… Nope. I don't know anyone that looks like me. But if I knew someone maybe I forgotten her anyway," she lied.

Yami was surprised that even Ayanna doesn't know her. She wasn't aware of that girl.

"Oh. Well thanks then," and he switched with Yugi.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayanna was studying in her room that time. She was looking at the internet about the history of the Greek Mythology since Amara told her that she was a Greek that she was a siren and for her good deeds the Gods made her a goddess.

Until suddenly, Amara said something.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" Ayanna asked.

"For not telling him about this. About me,"

"Oh that. But what bothers me is why are you hiding from him anyway even when you said that you are looking for him?" Ayanna said to her.

"Well it's because of a curse that an evil sorcerer gave to me. I was cursed that if don't find my lover who forgot me I would never go the Underworld, in Egyptian the Afterworld," she answered.

"But I thought that you were a Goddess?"

"I am, but before I became a Goddess, I was a siren. This sorcerer is not a Greek, he is an Egyptian. Being in Egypt makes my powers useless if using it."

"How did you end up in Egypt?"

"My mother who was Io went to Egypt by the order of Prometheus," Amara said to her.

"Wait, as in Princess Io who Zeus fell in love with?" Ayanna asked surprised.

"Yes," she answered.

"But, the book says that Io has only one son. How can you be Io's daughter?"

"Epaphus was my twin brother,"

"You also said that you were a siren before you became a goddess?" Ayanna asked another question.

"It was apart of Hera's punishment to my mother. My mother gave birth to us before he reached Egypt. In Greece. If a girl was born to her, the girl will have a body of a woman and a tail of a fish. Since my mother knew I am a siren she left me on a deserted island. A kind sea nymph who was one of the Nereids adopted me. So I grew up in the sea," Amara explained.

"That doesn't mean that you were sent to Egypt,"

"When I was alone on that Island I found the father of Yami on that island. He was on a ship from Egypt and went to Greece to have an agreement but there ship was wrecked. So I took care of him. When he woke up I was afraid to show myself to him because I thought he will be afraid of me. But I was wrong he befriended me. He said to me I would become the perfect bride for his son so he ask me if I would like to come to with him on his return to Egypt if he was found by his subordinates. I was uncertain of coming to Egypt. But when he was found, I later joined him," Amara said to her.

"How did you join him? Did you swim?" Ayanna asked another one.

"No. The Gods of Egypt rewarded me for saving their country's current Pharaoh. They gave me a pair of legs. That's the reason I was at Egypt," says Amara.

"So, if you went to Egypt, which means you met your mother,"

"Well not really. I didn't know she was my mother nor she knows that I'm her daughter."

"Oh," Ayanna said and yawns."I wanna go to sleep,"

"Okay then, good night,"

"Good night, too,"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi was arranging his cards for his future battles until he sensed Yami who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?"Yugi asked him.

"I was still thinking of the girl that I saw this morning. I know I'm not hallucinating, but… I just can't get it off my mind."

"Maybe you know her from your past life?"

"Maybe…"

"So which means she knows some of your memories?"

"I guess so. But still I have to find it out myself." Yami said sternly

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Another chapter done. Thanks Rose of the Full Moon for the review. Please R and R.


End file.
